clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ShrimpPin
~Bman2007Jazz ]]' '( Talk )' ' Pancakes rule! ' 03:19, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Nope That isnt my penguin but hes a Moderater, and Im NOT LYING!!!!!!!! '''Sorry, but I do have proof. You ARE Abu Bakir, right? Well, on that page, it says "Mad Hatter's" name is Abu Islam Muslim. So yes it IS your penguin, and you must be 18 to be a Moderator. ~ShrimpPin!~ 15:11, April 30, 2011 (UTC)' e i agree that dextat 1 and mad hatter shoud be removved Thank you for agreeing! Sadly, I am not an Administrator so I cannot do that. ~ShrimpPin!~ 15:11, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Dumbo HES NOT MY PENGUIN ITS REAL NOW GET REPORTED - Abu bakir ---------------------------------------- ...Abu, wth? It was funny when you did it to Arrran because he deserved it but what the heck are you talking about? And use your signature next time. I'll put a default sig in for you >_< P.S: What kind of an insult is "Dumbo?" ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 20:11, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---------------------------------------- Wait are you talking about Dexat 1 or whatever? The new penguins don't believe in this, because all they want is their play pretend. So like I said before, just because some of these guys are 8 or 9 and they want just "hugz" and "lets play tag" on club penguin doesn't mean you need to yell at them. I understand you are one of our younger users but seriously dude as a friend I'm asking you to chill ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 20:14, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much Bman! And Abu Bakir, I understand that you want to be known as a Moderator, but lying isn't right. Some people say they are Betas or other things (and sometimes it is true), but being "rare" or a Moderator doesn't make you a better person. :) I hope you understand. ShrimpPin ---------------------------------------- You're welcome, ShrimpPin. I've seen his outbursts on users. Oftentimes they don't deserve it. I've only seen a handful of users get yelled at by Abu that actually deserved it. He actually is one of the younger of our users, ranging 6-8 I believe, so kids his age act this way, but it has just got out of hand. P.S: ShrimPin, don't forget to put the html code at the end of any text you have specially colored, so the rest of the page doesn't become that color :^) ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 20:24, April 30, 2011 (UTC) _________________________________________________________ Thanks for telling me that... :P I just saw your signature and wanted to try it out. If you are on CP right now, message me back. Looks like you are on. Hmm... ShrimpPin --------------------------------------------------- Server Sleet at the Dock, be there for a few minutes... ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 23:08, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok Ill stop, but also, Tracopaper is very mean to me, please block him, and Arrans the worst user on the wiki, and I was going to rename Delete this page this instant to ??? Room, but a page already existed, so it should be deleted. Abu Bakir. Thanks, Abu! Yes, Tracotaper deleted many of my completely reasonable pages for no reason. I'll see about Arrans. I wish I were an Administrator so I could delete pages! How do you rename pages, anyway? :) Thanks. the policy the policy says you are not alawod to make a pege abut your penguin if you want a page on your penguin do it on your user page 21:27, April 30, 2011 (UTC) '''I am aware of that. ShrimpPin Moved... Hi ShrimpPin! I see you have been editing this wiki and I wanted to let you know that the wiki officially moved in November. You can go to the new site by clicking here, but you eill have to make a new account. You can use the same username and password, then if you want , you can either ask for your userpage from here, or make a new one. If you have questions, please feel free to ask. thanks, and see you there! Cp kid 23:24, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---------------------------------------------- And let this wiki fall? I'd rather stay here but it's up to ShirmpPin... ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 23:25, April 30, 2011 (UTC) First Puzzle I posted my guess in the First Puzzle. ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 23:34, April 30, 2011 (UTC) '-- ShrimpPin 23:45, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! And that's right, Bman! I would definitely rather stay here. Sorry, CP kid. I'm devoted to this one. :) Thanks for the offer. We really need to meet up on CP, Bman. I am on Blizzard in the Plaza!' Sure, dude, same server! Response to the note you left on my user talk. ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 17:35, May 1, 2011 (UTC) -- ShrimpPin 18:10, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Bman! I left you hanging... I came back with Reeze after like 7 minutes (sorry, lunch), but you were gone. :( And I added the Beta penguin too! (Sorry, I'm a copier) Shloop ------------------------ Im on my way P.S: I just knew that the prize was your Beta Penguin. I just had a feeling... ~Bman2007Jazz ( Talk ) ' Pancakes rule! ' 18:16, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ------------------------ Sorry Bman. Gotta go do this World Cultures project for school... See you later! -- ShrimpPin ------------------------- OK, cya...